In the administration of drugs and in the diagnosis of certain pathological conditions it is highly desirable, if not necessary, to effect a controlled release of one or more substances within the living organism, in particular within a mammalian host. For example, the controlled release of drugs (a term used hereinafter to include all substances which effect some biological response) over a period of time within a specified region or organ of the body can be used as a continuous dose, long-term delivery system for such agents as antibiotics, cardioactive medicaments, narcotic antagonists, hypoglycemic agents, fertility control agents, and the like. Likewise, the implantation of a diagnostic substance such as a dye can be used to monitor the presence or absence of a pathological condition. Devices for administering such a controlled release of drugs are generally referred to as "depots" or "implants," the former term being used throughout the following description and claims.